She's a witch right?
by xRaianx
Summary: One-shot in two parts, after 'events to come'. It's halloween time in the leaf village, but there's an uninvented guest to the party... the Uchihas' lives just got worse.
1. Part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Shiori come on, or we're going to be late for the festival," Sakura hollered up the stairs to her baby boy while fixing her daughter's obi, which became unraveled every time the child did a spine.

"Momma look... look at the pretty flowers dancing."

"Yes I see sweetie, don't move too much or you'll be showing Setoru you pink panties."

"Ah! Don't look big brover!" she turned to the older boy in the corner of the room, gripping tightly to her clothing as if it would fall right then.

Setoru smirked at her silly game, but looked away as she requested, "Don't worry Setsumi, I won't."

"See momma, he said he wouldn't."

"Yes, Setoru is quite the gentleman isn't he? Shiori if you don't come down here right now, I'm sending your father up to get you!"

"Alright... alright I'm coming mom!"

"Shiori." Sasuke only had to call his son's name, in an eerily calm voice, for the boy to know not to snap back at his mother.

"Sorry momma." Sakura smiled, kissed his forehead, then she shooed all of them out the door.

* * *

The halloween festival in the leaf village was one of the biggest in the land of fire. It was a time for children to dress up in brightly colored kimonos and local business handed out treats and small prizes; there was also games and food too.

"Momma, momma look at the pretty lights!"

"Yes I see them sweetie... some of them even match your kimono." Setsumi stopped pulling on her arm long enough to look down at her clothes, and then back up to the lights that were dangling from each of the vendors roofs.

The minute after the family ate, each child... well more the younger two, wanted to do different things. The Uzumaki clan had met up with them at dinner, so once they were given the okay Shiori and Tenma flew out of Ichiraku's on to the street; they had spotted some type of shinobi training game set up near the academy and wanted to show off their skills. As requested by his mother, nine year old Setoru followed after them to make sure nothing happened.

And now Sakura was currently being dragged down the street by her little girl, who must have spotted something she would have liked to do. Both Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay at the ramen stand, and Hinata had gone off with Tenten and her girls.

"Setsumi, where are you taking me?" The child's eagerness never let up and it felt like they were walking for a half an hour... was the market really that big?

"Here momma... look, look... pretty like your eyes, green!" colors were a very big thing for the four year old right now, and it seemed she spotted a green pearl like necklace at one of the stands closest to where they entered the market.

"Yes you're right, it does match my eyes... and yours too."

Now Setsumi never asked for much, even though her father spoils her, so when she did show her mother the necklace Sakura knew that was something her daughter really wanted, and would cherish for the rest of her life.

"Momma, you got the pretty necklace... are you going to wear it?" Setsumi giggled as she watched the necklace sway in the slight breeze; the gems shown brightly as the light of the torches and street lights that decorated the large street.

"No... you're going to. Mommy bought it for you!"

"Me! Thank you momma," Setsumi clapped her hands in excitement. Like whenever her mother allows her to try on her jewelery, Setsumi turned away from her mother and since her hair was already pinned up by the cherry blossom style combs; she was ready for her mother to place the necklace around her neck.

"There... now you'll have something to pass on to your daughter when you're much older."

"Yah!"

* * *

"Mom, mom, mom!"

Sakura recongized that panicked cry as Shiori's and began looking through the crowd for that black mop of hair she knew so well; Setsumi not far behind. "Shiori? Shiori what is it... where are you?"

"I'm right here mom and you got to come quick!" the little boy reached his mother's side, Tenma running to catch up with him.

Now to a mother, a panicking child and the words 'come quick', means only one thing... someone is hurt; that's when Sakura noticed that her oldest was no where in sight. "Oh god... where's Setoru? What happened Shiori?"

"Huh? Nothing happened to him... it's dad."

_'Sasuke?' _

"What happen to daddy!" now Setsumi was crying, thinking her father was injured.

"Nothing happened to him Setsumi-chan, you're dad's okay," Tenma tried calming the hysterical child down, all while glaring at his best friend for causing her to worry.

"Yeah he's fine, it's just that this woman is hanging all over him," Shiori made a disgusted face before darting back through the crowd in the direction of the ramen stand.

_'A woman's hanging on him, no one would dare touch him, everyone in the village knows he's married... unless.'_ "Tenma, what does the woman look like?" Sakura feared she already knew the answer to that question, but it was impossible.

"She has really bright red hair auntie Sakura, glasses, and she was really annoying when she screamed; dad told us to come find you quickly."

_'Then the rumors were true... Karin's back. Well if she thinks she's taking Sasuke away, I'll kill her myself.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I'm going to end it there... don't want it to be too long. But the real question is... what is Karin doing in the picture, how did she get out of jail!**

**Reviews for 'Sasuke's version is better':  
**BlackandPink is Love  
Dragon Jadefire  
Dreams of the future  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Thanks for reviewing... keep it up, and be on the look out for part 2 of this story!**


	2. Part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

The walk back to Ichiraku's seemed shorter than when they left, there weren't as many people on the street either, that or they all could sense Sakura was extremely upset and got out of her way.

And what she saw when she arrived out front only angered her more. Standing outside with Naruto and her husband... was indeed her most hated rival, dressed in a very short black and red kimono that was practically falling off her top, exposing most of her chest to everyone around. And like Shiori said, she was hanging on Sasuke's arm, rubbing herself against him; Sasuke, being either too nice of a person or just wasn't affected by her attempts, hadn't bothered to push her away... big mistake.

Naruto was the first to spot the seething pink haired woman, a big apologetic smile on his face. He knew he was in trouble with both his friends for not telling them that the psychotic woman was being released from jail, but how could he? With what happened to the family just that past April with Setoru's kidnap, he didn't want to tell them that village was asked to help track down some escaped prisoners from the land of wind... Naruto couldn't tell Gaara no, but he didn't have anyone else with the skill to find them all in time... except Karin. He pleaded with the councel not to release her but they refused his wish; the lives of the villagers and their ties with wind were more important than the torture her release would put on the Uchiha family. So right after she was out they sent her to wind... apparently her mission was completed early and that's why she's back so soon.

"Can you believe what they did to me Sasuke-kun? Over ten years I was stuck in there; half of my youth is gone!"

"Hn."

"But don't worry... we still have plenty of time to complete your second goal together."

* * *

"Momma, why's that lady trying to kiss daddy?"

_'That's a very good question baby, another one your father will have to answer along with why he's letting her hang all over him!'_

"Hell-Hello Sakura-chan... did you girls find what you were looking for?" Naruto was trying to calm the situation down before it got started, but with the way Sakura's chakra was rising he knew that wasn't happening. It seemed Karin didn't hear the hokage's words, or she just ignored them, which angered Sakura more and she wasn't the only one upset either; off to her right she could see both her boys were glaring daggers at the red headed woman.

Setsumi, not liking all the hostilely around her, decided to approach her father and the strange woman; wishing to show Sasuke her new necklace she got. "Daddy... daddy look!"

Hearing his daughter's cheerful little squeak of a voice not only relieved Sasuke so to put a small smile on his face, but also terrified him because is she was back that meant his wife was also; and no doubt she would be upset with his ex-teammate handing on him.

When the child reached his side, Sasuke untangled himself from the woman to pick up his daughter; who immediately clung to him in a possessive manor as if to say to the strange lady 'this is MY daddy, not yours,' while she buried her tiny head under his chin.

Seeing the child being held protectively in the Uchiha's arms startled Karin, for one she never thought a child would approach him in such a friendly way, and that he would willing touch the kid; last time she saw him, he was being dragged out of his cell for another interrogation ten years before... this was a complete change in attitude.

"Sasuke-kun... who's this little cutey, a friend of yours?" Karin smiled and waived a finger as if to say hi to the child. And Setsumi, being raised with manners smiled and shyly waive back, but didn't say a word.

_'Friend? Ha! Not only is she older, but her hearing must be going as well because Setsumi clearly called him daddy... twice!'_ Sakura was livid and about ready to jump the other woman; even with her formal kimono on she could still land a punch or two... she didn't want that wench anywhere near her baby.

* * *

"She's my daughter Karin," Sasuke finally answered her question, which he felt was a stupid one seeing as again Setsumi called him daddy... twice!

Sakura, for the first time since she got to the scene, loved the look of horror on Karin's face as she took a step away from Sasuke. "Wh-What! But... that's impossible, how can she be yours?"

"Hi! I'm Uchiha Setsumi... and this is my daddy!" It was at that moment Setsumi's shyness disappeared and she stuck out her baby hand to shake Karin's... a big cheesy smile on her face. At her announcement Karin glared hate filled eyes at the child, and was about to smack her hand away as if it would burn her, had it not been for the red eyes of Sasuke's sharingan staring at her over Setsumi's head.

"Sasuke-kun... how could you do this to me! You said you needed my help completing your goal, so how could you sleep with another woman... and... and have a child with her!"

"I thought the hokage brought the children to their parents?" Shiori's random question went unheard by the adults, but Setoru who was told the same story by his father several years before and then the correct one by their mother a couple years later, knew that wasn't true.

_'He said what! When I get through with him, his goal will be finished with Setsumi.'_ Sakura was ready to castrate her husband right then and there once he put their daughter back on her feet.

"I needed you to help locate my brother... nothing more," Sasuke clearly stated so his foaming wife could hear him.

"We had an uncle! How come we never see him!"

"Now is not the time for to be talking about that Shiori," Naruto tried to hush the young boy, he really didn't think it would do the village any more good to have two of the three most powerful shinobi in it to be angry at one time.

At Shiori's outburst Karin turned in his direction to spot not only him, but the miniature copy of Sasuke as well. "What's going on? Who are they!"

"They are my sons."

"How many women have you slept with!"

"That's enough! Naruto, please go take the kids to play some games," Sakura ordered while throwing some money in his direction; she didn't want any of her children to be exposed to Karin's blunt words any longer, there would be too many questions to answer once they got home.

"Yeah sure Sakura-chan, come on kids you heard your mother," the hokage jumped at the chance to get away from the massive amount of chakra that was building up at the moment, he took Setsumi from her father and dashed off down the block.

* * *

Once they were gone Sakura's wrath that had been building up was unleashed as she approached the other two adults. She knew she was suppose to be the calm, cool, not jealous wife, because she really didn't need to be, Sasuke was a very honorable man; and with three children and ten years together, there was no way he would drop her for this jail bird. But there were just times where Sakura had to back up out of the mommy role for a few minutes, and allow her already short temper to explode; and this was on of those times, when she didn't say a word and just walked up... and punched the unsuspecting other woman.

Sasuke was stunned... not expecting his sweet, angelic wife to do such a thing.

"Don't you have any common sense not to talk about such things in front of children, they don't need to be curious about who their parents are sleeping with!"

Once after the shock of being knocked off her feet wore off, Sakura's words sunk in. "You're... you're their mother!" Karin looked up from her position on the ground to see Sakura encased in Sasuke's strong arms. The Uchiha family crest she was so use to seeing on the back of Sasuke's shirt black shirt, was blazing at her from the back of Sakura's red and white kimono.

"Yes, I am their mother, and as such I don't want you anywhere near them!" Sakura directed that comment more towards her husband than the red head... Sasuke pulled her closer to his body, his unspoken agreement to her demand, and to also protect her as Karin stood up.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Sasuke-kun, I've waited for you all this time, and you go and marry her? I thought you were with that dog trainer?"

"Like you said, it's been ten years, things change... people change." Sakura couldn't help the little smile that came to her lips as she thought about their encounter with the children ten years before.

Karin thought that smile was a shot at her and growled, "This isn't over, you'll see who really should be with Sasuke... I'll show you," with that said the fiery red head turned and walked away from the couple into the crowd.

"Thank god she's gone."

"Hn... I can't believe you hit her."

"I've been waiting eleven years to hit her, and yet she still doesn't get the hint."

"Aa."

"You won't have to worry about her Sakura-chan," Naruto suddenly appeared with the three Uchiha and his family out of no where," I'll be putting her on a lot of tracking missions; she won't have the time to bother you."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Daddy... daddy, I didn't get to show you my necklace mommy got me." Setsumi ran up to her parents in excitement. Sakura picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, as the child pulled her new treasure from under the collar of her kimono. "See daddy?"

"Aa... it matches your eyes."

"Hehe... that's what mommy said. Hey where's that lady go? I didn't like her very much. Was she a witch? She looked like one and she was trying to put a spell on daddy."

Sakura was trying to understand why the child would think such a thing, even though she completely agreed with her, Karin did seem very witch like trying to gain Sasuke's attention on her. "No, no uncle Naruto didn't call her a witch Setsumi... he called her a bi-."

"Let's not repeat what adults say Shiori hehe, you could get in trouble for such language," the blonde man clasped his hand over the boy's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence... but the others got what he was about to say, and Sakura wasn't happy about it.

"Naruto!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"So... she's not a witch?"

* * *

**Note: That ends this two part one-shot... this side was much longer. My favorite part was Sakura hitting Karin, this is probably the only time you will ever see her in any of these stories. Naruto sends her on missions a lot, so she's never in the village.**

**Reviews for the first part:  
**luna-moongoddess  
chillaxin101  
Dreams of the future  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
iLUVdemyxTIME  
**Thanks for the reviews... keep them up!**


End file.
